Junkie
by choimichiyo
Summary: Neji couldn't believe he was addicted to Hinata's love until he experienced a withdrawal symptom.
1. i don't care enough

**Heeey, new story here – even if the writer is not so new.**

**I've actually wrote a lot before, but I haven't published anything in a good while, especially here. But suddenly I found some old notebooks, and some playlists, and bam – there was the muse to write.**

**I had this in my mind for a while, and I struggled so much with what pairing I'd choose…ShikaTema seemed a good choice, or even GaaHina, but it's not like I can let go of my OTP, even if Kishi likes making me hurt over them.**

**Who didn't want to shoot him for killing Neji please raise your hand.**

**But anyway, this is an AU NejiHina fanfiction so Neji _isn't_ dead, and they _aren't_ ninjas but they're _still _cousins. I'll split this in some chapters and will published them if I see it is worth it. Listen to the song that gives a name to the story if you like some background sound, and try to figure out what comes next, maybe?**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**If you like angst, _go ahead_. If you dislike the ship, go ahead as well _hush and let the others live_.**

* * *

A long puff of smoke was threw on the door's direction, almost choking the person that passed by shortly after.

The woman that walked by was now walking towards the smoke's origin. She narrowed her eyes after wiping the tear off them, crossing her arms as she stood in front of the man sitting on the big chair. Neji barely looked at Tenten, but he knew she was there, and so he knew the reason.

"Hyuuga Neji." She started with authoritarianism on her voice. "What do you think you're doing? What if someone enter here?"

"Besides you?" He arched his left eyebrow a little, and she hissed at his sassy words. He had always been like this – especially when he was upset. After fifteen years, everybody thought she was used to him: they were classmates, best friends, neighbors, even her crush once and now she was his secretary at the Hyuuga's Company…But, unfortunately, they weren't always right. Especially after it. But she always tried to keep her calm, especially if her boyfriend wasn't around to help her. And so she did, taking a deep breath and murmuring something under her breath. "I meant your uncle."

For the first time she walked in the room, Neji's pearl orbs were up and on the Chinese woman – for two seconds they focused on her through the smoke, then they were back to the uninteresting spot of the wall he always stared at. The other stared at him, raising her eyebrows at the small hope he had given her – but he was Hyuuga Neji, and she should have known – before sighing quietly and throwing a pile of papers on the untouched desk in front of him.

"You have work to do, so please do it at once." She even waited one minute or more for any other reaction of him but smoke being inspired was the only sound heard on the room and she was about to walk out, when his voice sound loud and clear. "I don't care." Tenten didn't even stop on her step, and continued walking out of the place; her only different move was when her hand lifted to rub her temples, and she sighed again before the door was closed and the room was filled with silence and smoke again.

"_I don't care._" The man repeated, hoping his words would convince himself to believe their meaning.

* * *

**So, what do you think? This is kind of just a starter and even if it looks like a drabble, I'll try to not make them a drabble collection, and hopefully I'll make the following chapters bigger.**

**Well anyway, I've already talked too much. ****Thank you very much for reading 'til the chapter's end and see you on the next episode chapter!**


	2. all my family worry about me

**Oops, this is longer and the idea came faster than the previous one. **

**I just typed it and thought it was too early to publish, but I won't have time later so "what the hell, just do it!" And so am I doing.**

**Oh, and I think I forgot sayin' about the song...I thought the link would work...Well, whatever. **

**The song is Junkie, by 100 Monkeys so it would be nice to listen while you read or something...**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Naruto. If I did, it would have NejiHina.**

* * *

The place was crowded and noisy, filled with people in the middle and end of their 20's – the Konoha Gakuen's class of 2004 was reunited, as every year since the college began and even after it was over. This was the loudest group of the evening, maybe of the year as well, but some were the exception. And of course, he was an exception.

From the corner of his eyes, he could see the unhappy waitress carrying a lot of plates for Chouji's table, now occupied by Shino, Temari and a pair of sleepy babies besides the normal group. Beside them, a blonde haired guy shouted to a dark-haired one, and it seemed they were about to punch each other if it wasn't for the pregnant woman between them. Neji sighed loudly, closing his eyes and leaning back on his seat.

He wasn't even supposed to be here – he graduated a year before most of them – but after the years, and Hinata being so close to them…He couldn't help but be wanted as part of the group, even if he didn't want it anymore. Actually, this was the first time in a while he was there, reunited again and his return was a big fuss and after that, all he wanted to do was finish his drink, take some aspirins and go home before his head exploded.

"Neji-nii-san!" A voice was heard, coming from the seat beside him.

His eyes immediately snapped open and wide, searching for the voice's owner, who looked at him with a smile. Her eyes were identical as his, but not exactly as his. Hers had a tint of lilac, and shined a way more than his. The impulse of cupping her face and bring his lips to her eyes – _cheeks, lips and everything else_ – was _so_ strong, but he refrained himself when she spoke again and his lips curled down into a grimace.

This woman wasn't Hinata. Her eyes were almost the same, but her features _were_ different. Her hair was almost as same as Neji's, and it probably wasn't as soft as Hinata's. Hanabi's brown locks reached her back too, but she never wore bangs and her make-up were a lot heavier than her sister's.

But they looked like each other so much he couldn't leave the trance – _she was there_, _he could see her right there_, beside him again. He could feel her sweet perfume, he wanted to feel her soft skin but she _wasn't_ really there.  
When he was about to sigh again, a hand met his forehead and he almost fell off the chair, frowning at his younger cousin. "What the—"

"_Nii-san!_ Are you deaf? I'm asking, who the hell let you wear this here?" So that was what she was saying, he thought as he blinked and rubbed the red spot on his forehead.

"What?" He repeated, straightening up on the chair. She rolled her eyes, her hands flying to his suit, brushing it down but not as softly as her sister would do. Hanabi's hands were more experienced – she was a fashion designer – and she was probably mad at him for dressing up with a number larger than his real one.

"Didn't you get the clothes I sent you?" She asked, trying to make his clothes look acceptable – what to her was model-like – but her hands dropped to rest on her lap soon enough. Before he was about to reply with a shrug, a guy with a bowl haircut showed up with a grin and a small girl pulling on his green suit.

"Yes, he did. Hello, Hanabi-sama." Lee greeted the younger Hyuuga, plopping the girl on his lap. "Lee, Mei! Or is it Lin?" Hanabi tilted her head, allowing Mei or Lin to try to tug on her hair. "She is Mei." Neji answered before the father, taking a sip of his glass – the one with a transparent liquid the little girl wanted to grab. Hinata was the one who always said it instead of him. They were their godparents, she felt like it was her obligation and now obviously his. "Oh."

"But nii-san, if you got the clothes, why didn't you come with them? Did you want to look like an old man in front of nee-chan?" She continued asking, even if the one with the bowl haircut beside her were almost throwing himself off the chair. Neji's eyes went wider at the mention of his cousin, but didn't take long to return to its normal and a weak and a bit monotonous tone of voice leave his lips. "She's not even here."

Lee sighed. Hanabi's eyes softened and she followed the one in green's actions, adding a small pout as she stood up. "Konohamaru is waiting for me and it seems he's about to fight with Naruto-san again…I better go." She murmured an excuse that made Neji almost say "perfect timing", but he kept quiet. In fact, the whole table was in silence – if not for Mei's little noises occasionally – until another woman approached them, plopping on the chair beside them. "So you're here, Lee! Geez, you're such a couch potato now, and Mei's starving… Give me her at once, please, and don't grab your sister's hair, Lin!" Tenten started to scream, trying to balance the twins on her lap as her husband and friend were still in silence. "Was that Hanabi, Neji? She looks so grown up, did Konohamaru proposed her yet?"

She was blabbing again, fixing her shirt so it would be able for her to feed her children. The white-eyed man shook his head, trying to take the bottle his male friend kept close but away from his struggle. "I've heard she's doing well anyway. Hinata's helping her on the Tokyo agency too, she just texted me asking for a picture of the twins."  
The female kept talking and nodding, even if her husband were on the floor, his attempts again ignored. "She's not coming?" Neji asked, frowning. She had promised. Not directly, but she was always there when they called her, being the quiet girl who smiles at everything and everyone. Always. Neji's brain took a while to comprehend what was going on, but it was still faster than Tenten's, who just realized what she had talked after a good minute. "Oh, Neji…I'm sorry…"

"Neji, man, you're still here and we're still here. Let's enjoy the night, it seems Naruto will sing and you know what happens when he starts it…" Lee even tried to amuse his friend, starting to say thousands of things that could make him stay but he knew it was useless and the confirmation was done when after two minutes Neji stood up, not saying anything else. And he could have sworn Konoha's prodigy had tears on his eyes.

* * *

**Aye, it's done and I really liked writing this one so I hope you like reading too! **

**Thank you for commenting and liking it, and reading too~**


End file.
